callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Bolts
Blue Bolts is a Candy Perk in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies. The perk allows every reload initiated by the player to electrocute nearby Zombies. The intensity of the shock is determined by the amount of bullets presently in the magazine, with the strongest shock occuring with an empty magazine. It is similar to Electric Cherry from Treyarch's Zombies mode. Location * Zombies in Spaceland - Found in the Triton area of the map, directly past the Bumper Cars, near the Astrocade entrance, two barriers, a Souvenir Coin Machine and an entrance to the underground area. * Rave in the Redwoods - To the left of the door leading into the Mess Hall when coming from the Bear Lodge. * Shaolin Shuffle - Outside of the Strip Club, next to The Lounge, to the left in the corner. * Attack of the Radioactive Thing - At the power station, near the Karma-45 wallbuy. * The Beast from Beyond - Next to the staircase that leads up to the second floor of the Medical Bay, directly next to a piece of the bridge to get to the Pack-a-Punch portal. Appearance Blue Bolts appears as a small blue vending machine. Blue Bolts candy can be seen in the window to the machine. There is a very distinct bright blue ring of lightning symbols around the name of the perk. The name of the perk is shown in large, blue letters with the letter "O" coloured in a red shade. There is a coin inserting compartment to the right side of the machine. Gallery Blue Bolts Perk Image IW.png|Blue Bolts perk image. Blue Bolts Box Top IW.png|The top of the Blue Bolts box. Blue Bolts Box Bottom IW.png|The bottom of the Blue Bolts box. Note the barcode and the ingredients list. Blue Bolts Eating 1 IW.png|Eating Blue Bolts. Trivia *Despite selling the same product, the machine's slots have two different values - $3.50 and $4.50. *According to the box, a box of Blue Bolts weighs 6 ounces or 170 grams. *Blue Bolts are artificially flavoured and fat free. *Amongst the area around the machine, there are empty boxes of Blue Bolts. **The boxes have text on them saying "More Bullets... Bigger Shockwave!", "A Fat Free Electric Shockwave Candy", "QA tested... Player approved!", Shocking" and "A Lethal Electric Shockwave!". The box design also involves lightning symbols. **Upon the back of the box there is a barcode, a serial number and a nutrition table. The barcode number is 8161715131019. This is a reference to the popular 1980s song Tommy Tutone - Jenny, better known as 867-5309, which is what number is created after removing all the ones from the barcode (8'1'''6'1'7'''1'5'1'''3'1'0'''1'9). ***The nutritional information on a box of Blue Bolts reads as the following; ****Serving Size: 20 pieces (40g) ****Servings Per Container: about 4 ****Calories: 145 ****Calories From Fat: 0 ****'Okay Why Are': 0% ****You Reading ****This Thing ****'Seriously': 1000% ****How Did You ****'Get Close Enough': 69g ****To This Texture ****To Read It ****Without Getting eaten by Zombies, Yelled at by your Team-mates, or just bored ****Go Outside and Play for a bit. Life is too short to spend reading Textures. ***The serial number on a box of Blue Bolts is BW1983NS. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Candy Perks